Computer data center equipment often must withstand external forces, such as seismic forces and otherwise. Often, restraining computer data center equipment, such as server racks, against seismic events requires substantial high strength brackets arranged with an optimal geometry. As the equipment rack weight and center of gravity height increases, so must the bracket strength requirement. Conventional restraint systems, therefore, may utilize a structure that is at least as tall as the server rack, thereby increasing costs and decreasing space availability which could otherwise be used for more racks. In addition, data center server racks may be mobile, thereby increasing the challenge of restraining the racks during a seismic event.